


Like in novels

by Agapimu17



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapimu17/pseuds/Agapimu17
Summary: Andy kissed Miranda but everything went to hell because of that and she ended up quitting her job. She’s telling her sad story to her best friend when she gets a surprise.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Like in novels

“I don’t know Doug, this is the saddest love story ever” Andy says to her friend by phone call.

“Andy, aren’t you being a little dramatic?” he said.

“I wish. Here I am, pining for the woman of my dreams. And she despises me”

“You don’t know that yet”

“You should have seen her face when I kissed her. She only sees me has her lowly assistant. That’s why I had to quit” Andy remembered. “Doesn’t that sound like a novel?”

“In novels, the characters always meet again. I don’t know, you’re the writer here” he wants to cheer her up, but doesn’t know how.

“Well, they do, but only after a lot of time has passed” she sounds sadder with every word “Doug, I think she believes she has no chance on love again”

“Love is really complicate”

“Anyway, her reasons doesn’t matter anymore… this love ended even before it could begin” Andy finally said.

“Oh Andy… why don’t you go to sleep, take some rest. You certainly need it” Doug suggested. “Hey, did the doorman gave you a package I sent you. I sent some notebook I bought online”

“Doug! You didn’t have to. But no, I was so sad I didn’t stop to ask. Thanks”

After a few seconds, she had an idea.

“Doug, why don’t we go out tonight? It’s Friday and I could really use a drink”

“Go take a nap, if you still feel like it when you wake up, we’ll go” he agreed.

“’Kay Doug. Talk later”

Andy ended the call and decided to go downstairs and get the notebooks Doug sent her. Just when she closed her door, there she saw her in the hall. Beautiful as ever.

“Miranda” was all she could say.

“I-“ Miranda really didn’t know what to say

“I was just walking by? Like a 40-50 streets away and decided to come visit?” Andy tries to guess what Miranda wanted to say.

“Kind of” she says, “the truth is, I don’t know what I’m doing here”

“You’re asking yourself why you didn’t run away before seeing me?” Andy continues

“Yes” Miranda says firmly.

“And now, unfortunately for you, you feel trapped thinking of a good excuse to get out of this situation”

“That’s exactly what’s happening”

“Why don’t we get inside and have a cup of coffee? Meanwhile you can think of an excuse” Andy proposes with a smile. “What do you say Miranda?”

“Alright, that sounds good”

Before going inside Andy stops and gets close to Miranda

“I’m really happy that you’re here, Miranda. I thought I’ll never see you again” Andy says sincerely, “I was going for drinks tonight, thinking about getting really wasted”

Miranda tries to talk but Andy interrupts her.

“Something could have happened to me” she jokes, “so, somehow, you saved my life”

“Don’t make me regret this Andrea” Miranda answers smiling.

“Miranda, thank you”

“For coming?”

“No… thanks for existing”

Once they get inside Andy really doesn’t know what to do, her apartment was a mess.

“This is worse than I imagined” Miranda finally says.

Andy knows she’s not being rude, so she doesn’t get mad.

“Don’t worry about it. In a few minutes, you get used to the mess and stop noticing it” Andy says.

“I have no doubt”

The young woman starts to prepare the coffee but she’s so distracted that she adds a lot of coffee to the pot. She didn’t have a coffee machine.

“What are you doing!?” Miranda asks alarmed

“What? I’m making us coffee”

“But for how many people?”

“Oh, I did add too much, didn’t I?”

“A lot… here, let me do it”

Andy lets Miranda take charge of the kitchen and goes to get the cups.

She couldn’t stop imagining how it would be to have this every day, it was really domestic, and she would love to have this with Miranda.

 _She looks really good, even making coffee_. Andy thought.

Andy stands behind Miranda and gets close to her ears.

“Miranda, would you like to listen to some music?”

Miranda freezes for a second and nods affirmatory.

“Anything you like?” she asks again.

“No… anything you choose is okay”

When the coffee was ready and served they sit down to drink it.

“This is really good Miranda” Andy comments and makes Miranda laugh.

“Well, now you know it’s not that hard”

“I don’t think I can remember how to prepare it, you will have to come again and teach me”

“What a shame” Miranda says with a smirk on her face. “I’ll write the instructions down”

After a few more sips, Andy finally asks.

“Miranda, why are you here? I mean, you kind of said you didn’t want to see me again. What made you change your mind?”

“I thought it was better to tell you in person the reasons why I prefer you stop looking for me”

“Okay… and what made you change your mind?”

“I just told you… I’m going to get more coffee” Miranda says a little exasperated.

“Miranda” Andy starts again, “there’s only two reasons of why you’re here”

“You think so? What are those Andrea?”

“First, because you’re madly in love”

That one makes Miranda laugh.

“And the second one?”

“Because you want revenge” Miranda turns her expression into a serious one and Andy thinks she fucked up the situation. “I’m sorry, did I mess it up?”

“There’s a third reason” Miranda admits, “because I feel helpless and need some support”

Andrea couldn’t stand it anymore and hugs Miranda. She feels how Miranda goes to stiff to relaxed while being in her arms.

“Would you like some wine? Miranda?”

“That would be amenable, yes”

Andy goes to look out for a bottle she knows she has while Miranda is in the kitchen looking for glasses.

“Where are the glasses Andrea?”

“Those must be at Nate’s new apartment” she laughs, “he took must of the kitchen stuff with him”

“I guess we could use the cups” Miranda suggests and serves the wine.

“Miranda, about why do you want to make a toast?”

“Well, let’s toast to your cook boy. Thanks to him we’re having wine in cups”

Andrea couldn’t stop the burst of laugh coming out of her at Miranda’s comment. When she could breathe properly again she looks at Miranda.

“Why did he leave?” Miranda asks.

“He said I changed, that I wasn’t the same” Andy says thoughtfully, “and it’s true. I’m not the same girl who went to your office demanding a job”

“I remember that day”

“I was a mess, wasn’t I?”

“No, you were never a mess”

Andy doesn’t know how to answer that so she continues.

“We didn’t see each other anymore, I was working more hours and he was stuck at the kitchen”

“I’m really sorry” Miranda feels it’s all her fault because she’s a demanding boss.

“Don’t worry about it, it was just a matter of time. I feel better that he left” Andy doesn’t want Miranda to feel bad about it. It was all Andy’s fault.

“You do?”

“Yes, everything was going down before I left for Paris. And the distance made it easier”

_Paris. Where it all went down. Where Andrea took the chance after Miranda received the divorce papers and kissed her. Miranda kissed her too, and if it wasn’t because someone was calling at her phone, it wouldn’t have ended in a simple passionate kiss._

_When they separated so Miranda could answer the call, Andrea knew it all ended. Miranda turned into a cold expression and told her to leave. Andy tried to talk to her but Miranda demanded again that she must leave and forget about it if she wanted to keep her job. After that awful night and the next morning Andrea knew she had to leave runway and leave Miranda behind._

Andrea comes back from her daydreaming and has Miranda’s eyes on her.

“I think I should go now, it’s getting late” Miranda says and start collecting her things.

“Are you sure? We can watch a movie or anything like that” Andy doesn’t want her to leave so early, but remember the twins. “Oh, how are the girls?”

“They’re fine” this relax Miranda a little, “they’re staying at their father’s”

But that doesn’t stop Miranda from leaving, she walks to the door and just when she’s about to open it, Andrea is behind her again.

“I don’t want you to leave Miranda”

Miranda can feel Andrea’s breath and she also feels how Andrea gets closer and kiss her neck. And she can’t stop the moan coming from her.

“We really shouldn’t” Miranda tries but Andrea keeps kissing her neck, sweet, loving kisses.

“Why?” Andrea doesn’t want to stop, but she has to respect Miranda’s wishes.

“Because…” Miranda can’t find a good reason to stop this, so she turns around and puts her arms around Andrea’s neck and kisses her.

They keep kissing like if they don’t need air and can’t know who’s the one moaning, maybe both are.

“Stay” Andrea begs.

“Okay” Miranda answers and keeps kissing Andrea like nothing else matters.

And it’s true, nothing matters but them, finally kissing and ready to give each other the love they both want and need. They will kiss all night, and this time Miranda won’t stop Andrea. She was going to make love to her Andrea, finally. And she will never regret it.


End file.
